Sakura Haruno x Reader LEMON Keep it Down
by TeddyBearSolid
Summary: Sakura sneaks you into her house after dark.


[THE FOLLOWING IS A NONPROFIT FAN PROJECT!!! THE AUTHOR DOES NOT CLAIM TO OWN, OR HAVE INVENTED ANY CHARACTERS OR CONCEPTS CONTAINED IN THIS WORK!!!]

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT!!! ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18!!!

"This way," you hear her whisper, motioning for you to come inside as she holds her front door open for you. You quickly make your way inside and place a soft kiss on the pinkheaded girl's forehead as she closes the door behind you. "Save it for the bedroom," she says jokingly before returning your gesture with a light peck against your lips. The two of you try your best to stifle your laughter as you make your way up the stairs, lightly squeezing and brushing against one another as you go.

"Shhh..." she suddenly whispers, raising a finger and holding it to her lips. You feel her take you by the wrist as she slowly guides you down the hall past her parents' room. As you're walking, you can't help but notice how fine her butt looks with her drawn out movements. The way her legs stretch with each step as she ligtly tiptoes past her parents room effectively puts her well toned bottom on display, and you can't help but reach out and cup it in your hand.

"Eeek!" she squeals at the sudden touch. You both freeze in place, your eyes glued to the door as you wait for someone to step out and catch you. After almost a minute, no lights are on, and the door is still closed. You watch as she narrows her green eyes at you in mock anger before lightly hitting you in the chest. Once again she grabs your wrist before quietly moving down the hall. Finally, you manage to make it to her room without getting caught, and you quickly dash inside after she opens the door for you.

"You're such an ass!" she laughs, curling her fingers into a fist and slamming it into your chest much harder than last time. You laugh along with her and wrap your arms around her waist as she walks up to you. She places her lips lightly on yours at first, then presses harder once she feels you react to her touch. Soon your light pecking has turned into heavy smacking, and you feel her gently slip her tongue past your lips.

She suddenly throws her arms around your shoulders, and you wrap your arms around her waist in response. You slowly slide your hands down until you reach her pert rear, then grab it with both hands. She squeaks softly into your mouth in surprise, but once she has time to register what's going on she presses herself into your palms to give you a better feel. You lightly squeeze the flesh in your hands, earning a series of soft moans of approval.

Suddenly, she pulls her lips away from yours, and you reluctantly seperate. You feel her place a hand on your chest and push against you as she playfully shoves you backward onto her bed. A sly grin begins to form at the edges of her lips as she pulls your knees apart and slowly crawls between them. She paws at the front of your pants for a few seconds before seriously trying to undo the button. Once she has your pants undone, she skillfully dips her hand down past the waistband and wraps her dainty little fingers around your growing length as she fishes you out into the open.

She begins to lightly run the tips of her fingers along the surface of your apendage, lingering at the tip before slowly bringing them back down to the base. Her lips form into a tiny 'o' shape before gently blowing against your skin. The feeling of her hot breath is almost to much to handle, and your hips buck upward involuntarily. You feel her place a hand on your thigh as she gently guides you back down onto her bed before picking up where she left off. She gives you one final glance before forming her lips into its earlier shape, then quickly dives in.

Her soft, moist lips glide along the surface of your skin, and you squeeze your eyes shut from the pleasure. She starts slowly at first, flicking her tongue along the bottom each time her head goes down, but her pace steadily increases, and soon her head is rapidly bobbing up and down between your legs. Her teeth scrape lightly against you skin as she continues to increase her speed. It isn't long before you feel a familiar tingling, and you start tapping on the back of her head to let her know your close. She quickly slides you out of her mouth and begins pumping her fist around your length as fast as she can.

"Come on, baby! Cum for me!" she orders you. Her words of encouragement are the last straw. You grit your teeth as you cum hard on the front her shirt with an audible splat.

"Wow..." she breathes out as you fall backward onto your bed. You hear her unzip her shirt and toss it to the side before climbing in bed and nestling up beside You. She plants soft kisses all over your face and runs her fingers through your hair as she waits for your energy to return, and thanks to her efforts and her bare breasts pressing into your solder, it isn't long before you feel ready to go once more. She purrs into your ear when she notices your renewed vigor, then leaps on top of you as she prepares to move on to the main course.

"You ready?" she asks, flicking her hair back with her hand. Her hips are hovering just above yours, and you see her bite her bottom lip in anticipation. You nod your approval, then suddenly she slams her hips hard down against yours, taking all of you inside her in one go. She gasps loudly as she takes a moment to adjust. It seems taking your entirety in all at once took a bit more out of her than she anticipated.

After taking a moment to recollect herself, she begins to slowly move her hips in tiny circles over yours. You feel yourself inside her, stretching and poking against her as she continues moving at a snail's pace. You hear her moans growing steadily louder, and feel her movements speed up along with her increase in volume. You can't help but worry that her parents might hear.

You grab her by the back of the neck and pull her down toward you and throw your mouth over hers. You say a small prayer, hoping that you're able to muffle her moaning enough to keep from getting caught. She kisses back, unaware that you're trying to silence her bellering. You feel her desperately lick and nip at your lips as she approached her climax, bringing you to the edge for the second time tonight. After a few more quick thrusts with her hips, she slams down on you a final time as she explodes on top of you. Your eyes nearly roll into the back of your head as she ripples on top of you, flailing and thrashing about, and you finally join her as erupt inside of her.

Your pinkhaired lover collapses on top of you as the last few waves of her orgasm wash over her. You feel her wrap her arms gently around your neck as she pulls herself level with you and nuzzles you affectionately.

"Mmm... Thanks," she coos in your ear as she lightly taps her finger to your nose. You smile and squeeze her in your arms as you both quietly and contently fall asleep.

-End-


End file.
